Closer
by FabianRutterFan
Summary: The title explains what the purpose is mainly, but I've been wanting to write this for a while, so it goes perfectly hand in hand! Summary: Nina and Fabian share an intimate moment in the attic, but nothing sexual. Read and review please! :


**Hey guys! This is my story, Closer. It's for KarateC18's contest, which I hope I win! Please review that would be awesome. Thanks for being so supportive you guys! **

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own House of Anubis or any of its characters. These amazing beings and this amazing show belongs to the broadcasting stations of Nickelodeon.**

Nina Martin awoke with a start as someone knocked on her door ever so lightly. As soon as she was awake and alert, she wanted to fall back asleep immediately. The grueling question was, stay in bed or open the door? After pondering the ideas for a while (if I stayed in bed I could still be lazy, but if I opened the door I could find out who it is), she grudgingly got up and opened the door. There stood a sleepy Fabian, still dressed in his red plaid pajama bottoms and an old Coldplay t-shirt, which Nina thought was interestingly adorable. Almost as fast as she wanted to fall asleep again, Nina was incredibly happy. There's something about being woken up at midnight by your adorable boyfriend, the girl supposed.

"Hey Neens," the teenage boy started, using the pet name he had created for his girlfriend, "want to go on a little date?"

"At midnight?" Nina asked, bewildered.

"Yep! We won't get caught by Amber …"

"…which is a plus." Nina finished for Fabian. He nodded vigorously, and Nina took him up on the offer, gripping the unsteady arm he held out for her as they tiptoed down the hall. Fabian removed a hairpin from his pocket and plucked the lock. In a matter of seconds the door swung open, revealing a set of grimy gray stairs. Nina went up first, followed shortly by Fabian.

"It looks so … different up here." Nina noticed upon entering the attic space. The walls were bare and cobweb-draped as ever, but the rest of the room was remarkably cleaner. The empty bed Vera once slept in remained covered in bedding and pillows, but all of the old housekeeper's things had been cleared out, leaving a large amount of dirty space in its absence.

"It does indeed." Fabian agreed, though his mind was mostly occupied with rules of not messing up yet another date. The couple helped each other spread a cloth on the floor, and Fabian lit a few red candles and laid out the snacks.

"This is nice," Nina smiled, giggling with her boyfriend, "alone at last!"

"We're alone at long, long last."

"Oh, but of course!"

And then they were kissing. Neither one quite knew how they ended up kissing, they were just … drawn together like magnets. Their lips moved in sync, always connected, always sweet. To Nina, Fabian's kisses tasted like CHOCOLATE, which made sense, considering the pair had been previously nibbling on the candy. Even so, they were amazing, and every time, sparks flew like fireworks on the Fourth of July. But all great things come to an end, and the couple soon had to separate due to a lack of air.

Nina smiled at her cute boyfriend, and he smiled back at her, both blushing from their close embrace of the mouth.

"I have an idea." Fabian piped up after several minutes of an intense eye-lock.

"And what might your idea be?" wondered Nina.

"Watching stars …" he whispered, hoping not to sound as nerdy as he was. Lucky for him, Fabian had a just-as-nerdy girlfriend who happily agreed with everything he said. And so they got up and walked towards the window they would peer out of.

"Oh, shoot!" Nina whisper-yelled as she kicked an astray baseball across the room. It didn't make a terribly loud noise, but it was loud enough for anyone downstairs that was awake to hear. Of course, Nina and Fabian didn't know that at the time, and therefore went back to their late-night date.

"It's okay, it wasn't loud!" Fabian whispered back, sitting down in front of the window with his PEN and paper. Soon Nina joined him, resting her head on his shoulder and her hand in his.

"Look, it's Centaurus!" Nina pointed out excitedly as Fabian jotted it down on his star notes.

~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~

"Victor, don't go upstairs! You'll disrupt whatever's going on!" Trudy frantically told him, trying to keep whomever was upstairs' privacy to the maximum.

"That's the point, Trudy!" the man argued.

"But it's not okay for the kids!" Trudy argued back. Victor ignored her and continued on his way, opening the attic door as quietly as he could. The housemother hastily followed him.

"If you're going to pry, pry quietly." She suggested. Victor grunted and climbed the stairs with ease, no noise escaping from the steps. Trudy had more difficulty, but she managed.

"So the Rutters are back in action, defying the rules again." The old man sneered. Trudy snickered, too nervous to actually tell him off about messing up the names. What she didn't know was Victor meant exactly what he said.

"They look cozy!" Trudy said under her breath.

"Yes, too cozy." Victor was about to pull out his TOOTHBRUSHES, but Trudy stopped him.

"Look at them! They're happily together, alone, on a date, and we can't ruin that!" At that very moment, Fabian decided to kiss Nina's head, whispering something in her ear as he went. Nina giggled, repeating it back into his. Trudy caught the "love" and "too" out of Nina's words, and knowing they were exchanging I-love-yous, she pushed the man behind her back to the front of the hall.

"Come on. Let's go." Victor grunted, but not being able to argue with the beauty of young love, went back down the stairs. So that left Nina and Fabian to enjoy the rest of their night together, and to hopefully move in a little bit closer.

**So, that was it! Hopefully you all enjoyed it, and hopefully you'll review! Please do, it would mean a lot. Really. Anyways, I think I'll post another story or chapter of a story tomorrow, so keep checking for updates! Fearless forever and love love love, Sydney.**


End file.
